morallibertarianfandomcom-20200213-history
TaraElla
TaraElla is a singer-songwriter and an author. She identifies as a classical liberal, and a 'classical liberal feminist' who supports real gender equality for both men and women (rather than identity politics style feminism). When she says 'liberal', she generally means 'classical liberal'. She is also a keen supporter of marriage equality, a version of family values that is LGBT-inclusive (she calls this 'adaptive family values'), and marriage privatization. Political Beliefs TaraElla identifies as a classical liberal. More specifically, she has written extensively about a branch of liberalism called Moral Libertarianism, where the core principle is that each individual is to have an equal amount of moral agency. In practice, this leads to self-determination for all, as well as limitations on government power so that it is (ideally) no more powerful than an average private citizen. How does liberalism’s dedication to distributing liberty equally make it a moral ideology? To answer this question, we need to first look at what liberty is. Liberty is the power an individual has over their own actions, their ability to put their ideas into action. Therefore, looking at it from a moral perspective, liberty is moral agency, i.e. the ability to act in accordance with one’s moral compass. An equitable distribution of liberty therefore ensures an equitable distribution of moral agency. ''-The Moral Libertarian Horizon, Volume 1'' TaraElla is a free speech advocate, a consequence of her classical liberal beliefs. She is also against what she calls radical socialism, and its belief in interlinking systems of oppression; as well as class analyses in general. Instead, she believes that matters of unfair treatment are individual and separate matters, and need to be dealt with in a case-by-case manner. Furthermore, she believes that political temperament is inborn, and there is value to both progressive and conservative views. Therefore, she believes in respecting each individual's political temperament, and bringing different sides to work together towards outcomes that have broad acceptance. TaraElla identifies as a classical feminist. She believes in equality for all, regardless of gender. However, she does not support the more 'identity politics' type of feminism, and has been especially outspoken against Marxist feminism. She used to critically support intersectional feminism, but has since abandoned that position because she sees the movement as unreformable and prone to being G.L.I.F. (Gatekeeper Limited Intersectional Feminism) in practice. Projects TaraElla does a daily commentary on politics and social issues, called TaraElla News (or TaraElla Daily News, or Daily Centrist). It is available in both video and text format. TaraElla founded the WikiEqual project in 2017, which aims to improve equality of voices and information in Wikipedia. Books Fiction * The Princess's Spirit Trilogy #1-3: An Early 21st Century Liberty Movement Story * 3 Movements (Feminism, LGBT Rights, Marriage Equality) * Eastlands Dreaming Non Fiction Liberalism * Feminism Isn't A Political Party: My Case for a Real Liberal Feminism * Liberal Revival Now: A Moral and Practical Case for a 21st Century Back-to-Basics Liberalism * Marriage Privatization: What, Why, and most importantly, How * The Moral Libertarian Horizon, Volume 1 Princess's Spirit * Princess's Spirit Life Ideas #1: The Dreamers' Guide to Life * Princess's Spirit Life Ideas #2: You Can Change the World Too * Princess's Spirit Social Ideas #1: Building the Princess Spirit World * Princess's Spirit Social Ideas #2: An Adaptive Family Values Others * The Story of a 21st Century 'Somebody': Independent Culture Creation in the 2000s & 2010s * Be A Star in Life: A Collection of Life Empowerment Articles * Ideas for the World's Future: A Collection of Cultural, Social and Politically Themed Articles * The World Needs Marriage Equality Now Music Albums * Love Is All Around Us (2011, re-released 2014) * The Road to Where I'm Heading (2013, re-released 2014) * Your Love Makes The World Beautiful (2014) * The Princess's Spirit (to be released 2017) Singles and EPs * Beauty (2010) * Anthem of Idealists (2012) * The Real World is Overrated (2013) * Not That Kind of Retro (2014) * Right Now (Marriage Equality Song) (2014) * The Princess's Spirit (2017) Freelance and Other Writing TaraElla has written articles for different audiences over the years, explaining her pro-liberty views.